The present invention relates generally to siphon systems for use in removing sludge from the bottom of a sewage settling tank or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement in a floating siphon system as shown generally in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,704.
The problem in operating any siphon system is the loss of the prime due to air of other gases becoming entrapped in the siphon. This is particularly true in the case where the material being siphoned is a sewage sludge which by its nature produces a significant amount of gas. In such cases, the sewage sludge being drawn into the collection header of the siphon may liberate gas during flow into and through the header and into the siphon inlet. This liberated gas toegether with any air or gases drawn directly into the header may find its way to the inlet leg of the siphon. If a sufficient quantity of these gases are allowed to accumulate in the inlet leg a loss of prime may result in undesired down time of the siphon while the air or gas lock is removed and the siphon reprimed.
The header system of the present invention greatly reduces the amount of gas and air finding its way to the siphon inlet by providing for the collection and release of such gases directly from the collection header prior to their entry into the siphon inlet.